Vergib mir
by kslchen
Summary: Die Tränen scheinen getrocknet. Und doch… Die Wunde scheint verheilt. Und doch… Das Leben scheint weiterzugehen. Und doch… Es scheint vorbei. Und doch… Es ist ihr Hochzeitstag und sie fühlt, dass sie einen Betrug begeht.


_Eine kleine One-Shot, geschrieben für ein Challenge in einem LMM-Forum (Was wäre, wenn Jem statt Walter im Krieg gefallen wäre?)._

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary:_

_Die Tränen scheinen getrocknet. Und doch… Die Wunde scheint verheilt. Und doch… Das Leben scheint weiterzugehen. Und doch… Es scheint vorbei. Und doch… Es ist ihr Hochzeitstag und sie fühlt, dass sie einen Betrug begeht._

* * *

**Vergib mir**

_Wo sind die Tränen von gestern Abend?  
Wo ist der Schnee vom vergangenen Jahr?  
- Berthold Brecht_

Sie schloss den letzten Knopf ihres Hochzeitskleides, griff nach Rosemarys altem Schleier und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. Sah die zarten Lienen um ihre Augen und ihren Mund, fragte sich, wo die Zeit geblieben war und seufzte leise.

Sie war Ende zwanzig und heute war ihr Hochzeitstag. Sie sollte glücklich sein, dass wusste sie, aber an einem Tag wie diesem, da musste man einfach an die Vergangenheit denken.

Und wie konnte man an die Vergangenheit denken, ohne dass einem direkt der Krieg einfiel? Der Krieg, der ihnen allen soviel Schmerz gebracht hatte, selbst jetzt noch, selbst über 6 Jahre später.

Natürlich, sie alle hatten irgendwie weitergemacht, ihr Glück gesucht und es wohl auch gefunden, aber die alte Wunde schmerzte und es gab wohl nichts und niemanden, der diesen Schmerz jemals zum abklingen würde bringen können.

Aber das Leben ging weiter und wenn sie zurückblickte, dann verstand sie auch, was damit gemeint war. Damals, nach Kriegsende, hatten sich alle ins Leben gestürzt.

Rilla und Ken waren zuerst vor den Traualtar getreten und hatten mittlerweile zwei Kinder. Als nächstes hatte Carl geheiratet, ihr kleiner Bruder _Carl_, und war nun stolzer Vater eines Mädchens, mit einem weiteren Kind auf dem Weg.

Auch Nan war schwanger, mit ihrem und Jerrys drittem Kind und auch Shirley und Di hatten jeweils ein Kind – er einen Jungen, sie ein kleines Mädchen.

Walter… nun, Walter wartete unten im Wohnraum des Pfarrhauses darauf, dass sie herunterkommen und ihn heiraten würde und was ihre Schwester anbelangte… sie seufzte wieder und drückte die aufkeimenden Schuldgefühle zur Seite.

Nichts war einfach gewesen nach Jems Tod. Nach diesem schrecklichen Septembertag im Jahre 1916, an dem Dr. Blythe die Nachricht vom Ableben seines ältesten Sohnes bekommen hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich als wäre es gestern gewesen.

Erinnerte sich an den Doktor, der innerhalb von Sekunden um Jahre zu altern schien.

Erinnerte sich an Mrs. Blythe und den gebrochenen Blick in ihren Augen.

Erinnerte sich an Nans gequälten Aufschrei und an Dis schneeweißes Gesicht.

Erinnerte sich an Rilla mit ihren niemals trocknenden Tränen.

Erinnerte sich an… nein!

Nein. Es tat zu sehr weh. Diese Erinnerung mehr als alle anderen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ganz so als könnte sie dadurch den unwillkommenen Gedanken vertreiben.

Damals hatte man in Glen geglaubt, die Blythes würden niemals über diesen Schicksalsschlag hinwegkommen, aber irgendwann war es besser geworden.

„Darüber hinweggekommen? Nein, dass sind wir nicht und werden wir wohl auch niemals", hatte Rilla vor einigen Jahren rückblickend festgestellt, „aber wir haben gelernt, damit klarzukommen. Es war grausam, aber ein sauberer Schnitt. Es ist verheilt, auch wenn eine Narbe geblieben ist."

Eine Narbe. Innig wünschte sie sich, es wäre wirklich nur einen Narbe. Aber sie wusste, dass es keine Narbe war.

Es war eine Wunde, so frisch wie vor neun Jahren, immer noch blutend und so schmerzhaft, dass nichts und niemand ihr Linderung verschaffen konnte. Und jetzt sollte sie dort hinaus gehen und den glücklichsten Tag ihres Lebens feiern.

Ihre Gedanken drifteten zu Walter, ihrem Bräutigam. Er war so verändert aus dem Krieg wiedergekommen, so schrecklich verändert.

Das Erlebte, das Getane, diese alles verschlingende Hässlichkeit, diese unglaublichen Gräueltaten und nicht zuletzt Jems Tod hatten ihn unglaublich verändert – und nicht nur ihn, sondern sie alle.

Und doch hatte auch Walter es irgendwie geschafft, durchzukommen und hatte bereits kurz nach seiner Rückkehr begonnen, um sie zu werben. Recht überraschend, wenn man sie fragte, auch wenn es sonst anscheinend jeder erwartet hatte.

Nicht wenige Menschen waren zu ihr gekommen und hatten ihr erzählt, dass er sie immer schon geliebt hatte. Es fiel ihr heute noch schwer, das zu glauben, so dankbar sie auch für seine Liebe war.

Es hatte gedauert, bis sie sich auf ihn eingelassen hatte, hatte sie doch sogar seinen ersten Heiratsantrag ausgeschlagen. Nicht wenige hatten sie damals für verrückt erklärt, hatten ihre Motive nicht verstanden, auch wenn für sie selbst alles völlig klar schien.

Sie hatte an Jem gedacht, an ihre Schwester und war sicher gewesen, es niemals tun zu können. Und doch stand sie jetzt hier in ihrem Brautkleid und war kurz davor das zu tun, was sie zwei Jahre zuvor als größtmöglichen Betrug an dem Menschen angesehen hatte, den sie am meisten liebte.

Viele hatten versucht, sie zu diesem Schritt zu überreden, aber letztendlich war es ihre Schwester gewesen, der es gelungen war, der Walter es zu verdanken hatte, dass er heute die Frau seiner Träume heiraten würde, auch wenn diese Frau selbst jetzt noch das Gefühl hatte, einen unentschuldbaren Betrug zu begehen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe und ein goldener Haarschopf schob sich durch den entstandenen Spalt.

„Dein Bräutigam wartet auf dich, Una", erinnerte Faith ihre Schwester sanft.

Una nickte: „Ja. Ich... ich komme sofort."

Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln legte sich auf Faiths Züge als sie nickte und dann leise die Türe schloss.

Una rührte sich nicht, sondern starrte nur dorthin, wo eben noch ihre Schwester gestanden hatte und schämte sich plötzlich.

Schämte sich dafür, dass sich all ihre Träume in Begriff waren, sich zu bewahrheiten, während Jahre zuvor eine Kugel Faiths Hoffnung für immer zerschmettert hatte.

Schämte sich dafür, dass sie glücklich war, wo ihre Schwester doch für ein simples Lächeln schon ungeheure Kräfte aufbringen musste.

Schämte sich dafür, dass sie ihr trotz aller Gebet niemals würde helfen können.

Hasste sich, weil es Faiths Blick war, den man gebrochen hatte, und nicht ihr eigener.


End file.
